


Broken Pieces

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [29]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: A romantic breakfast, But no breakfast in bed, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Karedevil Squad Valentine’s Day 2019, Let's be real - That only works in the movies, Love, Post-Season/Series 03, love and fluff, love love love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Matt thinks about how his life has changed since he is in love with her. A romantic breakfast may be a nice way to celebrate it.





	Broken Pieces

He had never thought he could be loved that way. Not that it was the first time someone had chosen or happened to love him, but it had never been like this. There had always been some tension, some sort of fight against the other one or against himself. Now it was effortless and calm. Organic. As if she had always been a part of him. 

Being with her was as easy as being on his own. Except it was better. Her mere presence made him feel safe, at home. There were no internal conflicts, no guilt or self-reproach. Just this comforting calmness and the feeling that he would never be alone again. Wherever they were, her casual touch, her voice, her eyes on him would shake him with a wave of love. And he would delightedly swim through it. Without great gestures, she could make him feel warm and whole. He had never realised this was something he needed: feeling whole. 

He had started wondering if that _other half_ concept some people were so keen on believing was not that crazy after all. He had never let himself consider he was lacking anything for not sharing his life with someone else. His life was far too complicated for that. Accepting a significant other would mean sacrificing a part of himself. Most women would never accept his nighttime activities, and then there had been this one who would, but he could have never shared his daily life with her. 

Everything was so different now. He could hardly remember that arid life he had made himself resign to before allowing himself fall in love with the woman who was lying by his side. Those days had become a vague memory, a past he did not want to go back to. He could not imagine a life without her, without her laughter and her hands always searching for him. It just made no sense not to breathe against her hair early in the morning and late at night. How had he ever managed to fall asleep without her under the same sheets? Despite being such independent individuals, they were no longer one and one, but two broken pieces of the same self. 

It had been an unexpected surprise at first to see someone like her finding the way towards his needy but reluctant heart. How could she accept him? How could she choose him when she deserved nothing but the best? But even though his determination and his constant fight for justice had been considered selfish and inconsiderate by some, he had never seen that rejection in her. Even if he had tried to convince himself that that was the case, she had always accepted both parts of him. He had tried pushing her away, but she had fought him, ignored it and stayed. She was too tenacious to play an easy role for him. Not that he had wanted to take the road more traveled by anyway, quite the opposite. Before he knew it, he discovered himself loving that determination and boldness in her. Loving it, and loving her. 

She might not have heard the words yet, but she probably knew. It is not like he could now hide anything from her. 

The first rays of sunshine were lightening the room. It was getting warmer and he knew that she would wake up soon. Her breathing was still deep, but she never managed to sleep much once the sun was announcing a new day. 

Kissing her naked shoulder he moved slowly to leave the bed. If the sun didn’t wake her up, the smell of fresh coffee would. He made a short stop at the bathroom and started his daily routine to prepare some breakfast, only it would not be that much of an ordinary breakfast that day. Some coffee, orange juice, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, butter, three types of jam and two large pieces of a delicious cheesecake he had bought the day before for the special occasion. 

“Hmmm, that smells so good I may even consider getting out of bed,” he heard her mumble a few minutes later. 

He smiled surprised that he had not noticed she was waking up. He was that concentrated on preparing the perfect breakfast for her.

“I’ll be there in a minute, sweetheart.”

As soon as he sorted it all out, he realised maybe breakfast in bed was a bit overrated. Or highly overrated to be exact.

“I can’t make it work in one single tray,” he said laughing. “I’m not even sure two would work… No, probably not”

“What have you been—?” She asked walking towards him until she leant on him pressing her chest against his back. 

She placed her arms around his waist, her chin on his shoulder and had a look at all the food that was displayed in front of them.

“Oh my god! That’s a lot,” she added laughing.

“I was trying to prepare a romantic breakfast for you.”

“Were you?” She asked hugging him a bit tighter and pecking him on his cheek.

He just nodded as he turned around, and smiled. She smiled back as soon as she saw those adorable crinkles around his eyes. She could not help herself and had to kiss his lips this time.

“Any special occasion I should know about?” She asked in between kisses.

“Well— it’s Valentine's Day, right?” He added blushing and smiling into her kisses.

“Oh, so we are celebrating Valentine’s?” She asked biting her lower lip and teasing him.

“I don’t know, are we?” He asked wondering if underneath the teasing in her voice there was any kind of doubt that he was not being able to recognise.

“Well, I’m certainly going to eat as much as I can of all of this.” She added moving to place the drinks and some food on a tray and heading towards the sofa.

He took some plates and cutlery and put them on the small table next to the tray she was emptying. 

“Just sit, let me take the rest,” he said with a smile and took the tray and went back to the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

“I could get used to this, you know? Being spoiled.” She said taking a forkful of cheesecake as he placed the tray on the table and sat by her side.

“Oh my god, you have to try this. It’s so, so good!” She exclaimed and tilted her head smiling when she saw the look of satisfaction on his face. 

“What?” She added holding his hand with hers.

“This. All of this. It’s just— perfect.”

“Well, you’re the one who cooked it, you know?”

“That’s not what I—”

“I know, I know.” She said getting closer to him, cupping his face with her free hand and kissing him.

“I still can’t believe that you—”

“That I love you?” She asked him straightaway, as if it were the most normal thing to say.

His heart skipped a beat before he was able to whisper a _yes_.

“Well, I also find it hard to believe that you love me back.”

It was his turn now to kiss her, eagerly, urgently, as if he was afraid that he could lose her again.

“Eat fast,” he whispered against her lips. “I’m going to text Foggy to tell him we’re going to be late.” 

“Are you considering going back to bed?” She asked suggestively.

“I wish. But Foggy will be at the office in a minute, so I was thinking... maybe a shower would be quicker? Killing two birds with one stone, you know?”

“Quicker?” She asked laughing and shaking her head. “Well, I‘m going to love to prove you wrong.”

“You think?” 

“Oh yeah!” She answered mischievously enjoying the look of him licking his lips.

He wished nothing more than to see her win.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my squad for being there when I've needed them and to that little group of friends who have encouraged me to keep on writing. I love you all!


End file.
